Alien Temperor (Comic code)
Alien Temperor is the original founder of The Ultra Brothers Research Club, conceptualised originally as a club to destroy the Ultra Brothers. Though she's had troubles getting people to join the club until Alien Mefilas joined in. Subtitle: Villainous Alien Biography Appearance Alien Temperor is noticeable shorter than the girls mainly due to her short legs. Temperor herself is quick to defend this by saying that they're cute rather than short. She also has pincers instead of hands, which has led to problems with holding pieces of paper. They also allow Temperor to find signals.Chapter 12: Showdown! Kaiju Graveyard 1 Personality Temperor is short tempered, and quick to aggress. This has led to her getting beaten in a fight against those more powerful than her though against characters like Alien Mefilas, she is often willing to drop it seeing as they have nothing to gain by fighting one another. She actually gets along well with Mefilas, with their similar personalities and goals to take over Earth.Chapter 5: Five Seconds Before the Great Explosion of the Kaiju Graveyard School Plot Alien Temperor is first seen rather unsuccessful attempting to convince people to join her club to plot against the Ultra Brothers, and steer their goals back to destroying and conquering Earth. While this flew past most people, Alien Mefilas found it rather impressing. Eventually, the two manage to get the club running with people from Mefilas' social circle.Chapter 9: The Ultra Brothers Research Club After seeing Zetton leading away a newly arrived Antlar, Temperor engaged in a fight with Zetton while questioning she was doing. This did not end up in Temperor's favor, and she was promptly defeated by Zetton. Jamila, who saw the events unfold, notified Eleking and Mefilas. The two quickly arrived via teleportation, though were just as easily defeated before Zetton left. This left Temperor and Mefilas both hurt in their pride, though were quickly eager to move on after finding out they could be going to Earth as part of a class trip if people voted for that destination. Thinking on her feet, Temperor used Guts Birds' cloning abilities to manipulate the vote numbers and was able to get Earth chosen.Chapter 14: Class Trip Alien Metron devises a plan to become idols and take over Earthlings' hearts, and take over Earth that way. The club was successful introducing their new idol group, Darkness Black, to the world, though was quickly forced back into the High School as part of a time limit set within the trip.Chapter 18: Who Are You? ☆ Returning to the high school, Temperor would find herself being groped suddenly by Antlar and being called big sister for the sole reason of sharing traits of having pincers. Though initially reluctant, Temperor and Mefilas would allow Antlar to join them and be an idol on Earth on the account that Antlar could resist Ultraman's Specium Ray.Chapter 19: Oneesama's Blue Pincers A return trip to Earth was soon made possible by Metron, who kept her own spaceship.Chapter 24: Beautiful Words ♡ The club further advertised and promoted their grand debut in the timeChapter 35: Darkness Black Flyer Distribution, while working a few jobs to fund the project and a place to stayChapter 37: He Himself from Another Planet. Their neighbor happened to be Alien Icarus, who would go on and steal Eleking's Handling Manual and unleashed her on their day of debut.Chapter 44: All of Us Though Temperor, Antlar and Alien Godola manage to eventually stop IcarusChapter 46: Above Ikebukuro, she had already doomed the plan to take over by having Earthlings weary of the idol group. The club would return back to the high school following this.Chapter 47: Kaiju, Time to Go Home ☆ Gallery AlienTemperorPOP.png TemperorPop.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Comic code characters